Head Over Feet In Love
by Aeris1172
Summary: Shion and Allen go to visit Jin. But Jin takes the futon out of the guest room, and says it was stolen. Simply put, the very subtle adventures of Shion and Allen in Shion's bedroom. ShionxAllen


Head Over Feet

Jeez! I had to edit this and put it up on again! They took it down for some stuuuuupid reason! I still don't know whyyy! Okay, well enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- Me owny nothing. No Alanis Morissette, no Xenosaga, no—Well, actually I own the plot:dances:

-----------------------------------

There are certain things I know. Things I've embedded into the back of my head, trying to forget them. Such as, that my ex-fiancé, Kevin Winnicot, is dead. He was killed by an android the company him and I were both working for. Well, the prototype for it at least. After he died, I took over as head of Vector First R&D Division, with Allen Ridgeley as my protégé, if you will.

And now, that android is complete.

Her name is KOS-MOS. In the past month, she had been acting by herself. In my R&D report, I said that I believed that it had something to do with the black box components Kevin installed inside her. Even though KOS-MOS killed Kevin, and Virgil, I'm completely in her debt. She saved all of us from Proto Merkabah. Like I said, acting on her own.

Allen, like I said earlier, is my protégé, if you will. Also, with him in the past month, I've heard him say some very… interesting things to me. He told me that he got worried about me and also that he'd accompany me to… the very depths of hell. That shocked me.

I've loved Allen for a long time, and had thought he hated me. But maybe there's some luck ahead for me. Maybe… I can move past the pain of losing Kevin.

The sun shone brightly into the window of my room. I was staying with my brother, Jin, for the time being. Also, he had invited Allen to stay with us. Fortunately he had no clue of my feelings for him, but knows all about Allen's obsession over me. Which could only bring about madness. Pure insanity.

The first day Allen and I were there, Jin trashed the guest room to make sure Allen slept in the same room as me.

"So, is the guest room ready?" Allen asked, dropping his bag onto the floor.

"Oh yes. About the guest room…" Jin smiled. I narrowly slit my eyes at him.

"Is it?"

"Well… There's no futon…"

"What?" I asked, setting my bag next to Allen's.

"It's gone."

"Gone where!"

"Someone… uh… stole it." And that, had to be the lamest line you could ever pull on someone.

"So now what!"

"Well, I guess you and Allen have to share a room. Unless, baby sister, you want to share with me," he said, an evil twinkle appearing in his eye.

"No. There's no way I'm sharing a room with you, Jin," I said.

"Then it's settled. You two share a room."

And it all went downhill from there.

Once Allen and I both unpacked out bags and got settled into the room, it was time for dinner. Can you guess what we had? Curry. Made by Jin, nonetheless.

"Well, dig in guys," Jin said, giving Allen and me a plate of food. I stared at my plate, terrified.

"Uh, thanks, Jin," I said, slowly picking up the cold spoon. Jin stared at me, smiling. I looked up and smiled a bit. 'Oh god. He cooks worse than chaos…' I thought.

"Wow! This looks good," said Allen. He had no clue what was coming for his stomach; nausea. Nausea from hell. Allen picked up his spoon and shoved it into the practically plain looking pile of curry and then shoveled it into his mouth.

"OW! OW! HOT!" Allen spit the curry out back onto the plate. I grimaced at his facial expression. Jin blinked.

"It's not hot," he told. I poked at the curry. Indeed, it must have been room temperature by now. Allen smiled, trying to think up an excuse for why he spit the curry out. I wish I could tell Jin that he couldn't cook for his life, but then his ego would be bruised.

"I think… Allen is allergic to curry!" Allen gave me an, 'are you joking?' type of look. I just shrugged, hoping that it would work.

"Really? …… Cool," Jin said, taking Allen's plate and dumping the curry into the trash. I knew I couldn't eat Jin's… food… So I had to think up an excuse.

"You know, Jin," I said, "I'm PMS-ing right now, so I can't eat curry."

"What?"

"I need chocolate. Would you happen to have CHOCOLATE curry?" Jin narrowed his eyes at me.

"Uh… no…" He took my plate and put it in the fridge.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said, sitting down on his end of the table and eating his plate of curry. Allen and I exchanged glances and smiled.

"Uh, I'm sort of tired, Jin," I said, stretching.

"Don't worry. Go ahead and go to sleep," he said, smiling at me kindly. I begun to wonder if what I said was right or not.

"I'm going to go onto bed too," Allen said, standing up and roughly pushing his chair under the table.

"Guys, don't do anything risqué." I glared at Jin, my face turning red for the fact of doing anything with Allen.

"You are sick," I said, trying to hide my face. I glanced at Allen whose face was red and he was smiling nervously at me, fidgeting with this thumbs. I quickly looked away.

"Loooveee is in the aiiiiir…" Jin began to sing. My jaw dropped at what he had just said. "Tooniiight, it will be steeaaaamyyy between Shiiion and Aaaaallleeenn… Ooon the fuuuutoooo-OW!" I had gone over to Jin and kicked him in the shin, causing his to practically double over in pain.

"You are beyond sick," I snapped at him, and stomped out of the kitchen, making my way to the room.

"Don't stain the blankets!" He yelled. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Go screw yourself, because watching Allen and I'll get you all heated up," I scolded. Then I realized what I said and covered my mouth in shock. I ran to the room and slid the Japanese-style door shut.

"Oh. My god…" I looked down at the floor as I sat on the futon. What had I done? Did I really have those types of urges for Allen? Uh… no… At least I don't think so…

"Uh… Shion, can I come in?" I barely heard Allen's voice as I went deeper into thought. What was really the chance that something would happen between Allen and me tonight?

"Chiiiiiiiieeeeeeef? Hellooooo?"

"Huh? Oh yes, come on in," I said, standing up and grabbing my pajamas off the top of my bag as Allen slid the door open.

"Uhh," he muttered.

"What!"

"Um… Futon," he said, pointing at the futon.

"What about the… fu…ton…" I stopped. He was right! There was only one bed! "Aw god…."

"We're either sharing or someone is sleeping on the floor." Allen sighed. I glared at him.

"Get out while I change," I spat.

"Don't hurt me, please," he said, cowering as he practically crawled out of the room. I smiled as he closed the sliding door. I slipped off my shirt and bra and began to sing a song to myself softly, remembering that my mother used to sing it to me before she died.

"_What's the matter Mary-Jane? You had a hard day, as you place the don't disturb sign on the door… You lost your place in line again, what a pity, you never seem to want to dance anymore…" My mother softly stroked my hair and smiled at me. "It's a long way down, on this roller coaster, the last chance streetcar, went off the track… and you're on it…" I weakly smiled at her and turned over, trying to drift off to sleep as her sweet voice sung to me. "I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane… What's the point of trying to dream anymore? I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane… Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for?" I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep with my mother's voice echoing in my ears…_

I pushed that memory out of my head, trying to hold back tears. That was one of the very last days I spent with my mother. There was almost nothing left that I remembered about my mother, except for her emerald eyes, which I inherited. Nothing was the same after she died. I grabbed my camisole and slipped it over my bare chest, humming to myself.

"What are you doing, Allen?" I heard Jin ask, outside the door.

"Oh! Uh, nothing! I'm not doing anything! I, heh... I'm just waiting for Shion to get done changing!"

"Uh huh," Jin said, unbelieving. He walked off as I looked at the door and remembered all it was that covered it was paper. I sighed.

"Allen, you can come in," I said, quickly and roughly putting my hair up in an untidy bun.

"Oh, uh, okay," he said, shyly sliding the door opening, looking at the floor.

"I have clothes on you know," I said.

"I… I know…" Allen looked up at me, his face red. I smiled. He walked forward to grab his bag, but tripped over the futon and fell flat on his face.

_Nice way to impress a woman…_ I thought, laughing at him. Once he stood back up, he had a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt in his hand, staring at me.

"What?" He just continued to stare and blink.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll get out," I said, smiling. I stepped over the edge of the futon and left the room. I heard some ruffling of clothes as I peered through the thin paper, eying Allen. Even through the door, I could see how chiseled his chest actually was. I couldn't when he was wearing that… bathing suit of his. Oh god… That thing made my eyes burn. I felt heat come slowly to my face as I saw him slip his pants off. I turned away and saw Jin standing there, smiling at me.

"W-What?"

"Loooove is in the aiiir," he said, skipping off to his room. I arched my eyebrow. He must have been drinking earlier.

"C'mon," said Allen.

"Oh, okay," I said, opening the door, entering the room, and then slowly sliding it shut.

"I'm going to sleep," he said, climbing onto the futon and pulling the covers over himself.

"Who says you get the futon?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Aw man. Don't make me sleep on the floor."

"It's okay, I'm joking." I didn't want to sleep on the hard wooden floor either, so I blurted out my idea.

"Let's just share the futon," I said.

"WHAAAT?" Allen was sitting up and staring at me, his face red. I knew that we both actually liked the idea and so, indeed that's what we did. I climbed on to the futon and pulled the covers over myself.

"Uh, I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" I smiled and turned towards Allen, shifting my glance toward his darting eyes.

_I had no choice, but to hear you_

_You stated your case, time and again…_

_I thought about it…_

"Really?" I asked, gazing into his eyes, making him even more nervous. Maybe tonight was would be a good night.

"It's… uh, not a good idea, Chief!" I rolled my eyes.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was…_

"Allen, you can call me Shion anytime," I said, grinning. I was feeling bold and adventurous.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it, It's all your fault_

"Uh, o-okay… Shion," he said. I wrapped my arms around his mid area and set my head on his chest. I felt his breathing become super irregular.

"Allen…"

_Your love is thick; and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I give you credit for_

_That's not lip service…_

"That song I was singing earlier… my mom used to sing it to me," I said.

"Oh…"

"And while I was singing, I guess I remembered how good it felt to be cared for and loved… That's been missing ever since Kevin died…" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek thinking about my mom and Kevin.

"I miss the love, Allen," I said, biting my lip. I closed my eyes, trying not to bawl.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it, It's all your fault_

"Ch--… Shion…. I'm… I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing my back softly, trying to soothe me in my time of depression.

"You… when you're with me… I feel less…. Lonely…" I heard Allen sigh.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath, and the door for me…_

_Thanks for your patience…_

I laughed a bit. "It must be kind of crazy to have you listening to all this stuff, huh?"

"Oh, not at all…"

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend…_

_Best friend with benefits…_

"Allen… I love you so much," I said, more tears coming.

_What took me so long?_

"Shion… I… I…" I pressed my lips softly against Allen's, feeling that carefree sense come back.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now…_

_I am aware now…_

Once I pulled away, Allen's eyes were searching through mine, trying to figure out how that happened. Ignoring, to falling for each other, going head over feet, then a sweet kiss…

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

"I… I love you too, Shion," he said and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him, then kissed him passionately, and lie in his arms for the rest of the night, dreaming of sweet rapture and what was to come of us.

_I couldn't help it, It's all your fault!_

So, how was it? D I, for one, am satisfied, with the yummy Shiallenyness of it all! Be merry!

-Aeris1172


End file.
